


Never Too Young

by ayeah



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeah/pseuds/ayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene in Korean Drama "He Who Came from the Stars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Young

Rivet watched the ever-so proud stature of Phi limp before her. He dragged his left foot while always putting the right foot forward, while his right hand cradled his left abdomen where his shoulders slumped on. They carefully trudged the wilderness in the dying, reddish light of the sinking sun, Phi in front and brandishing a sword against the tangled wild to give path for both of them. But due to his injuries, the walking was as slow as it could be. Sometimes he’ll stumble on a gnarled root, and kindly warn Rivet behind him.

Despite having been turned down by her cousin Sakura, who married Lord Kiri instead, Prince Phi gracefully accepted Sakura’s decision... Save the violently assaulted trees at the woods beyond the castle moor. However, his father on the other hand, who had hoped to unite the two kingdoms' power, raged and declared war upon learning the marriage. As one of the results, Rivet was abducted in the outskirts of the kingdom’s woods and was kept locked in his castle as a hostage.

But Phi’s allegiance for Planet Alpha had never swayed, just as like as he pledged the very first time he knelt before King and Queen Iota, and Princess Sakura. He sustained his injuries while fighting against his own house’s guardsmen, as he led Rivet to her escape.

“We shall get you safely home,” he kept repeating as he winces. 

His swordsmanship might never be as good as Lord Kiri, or in any other aspect either, but his heart was just as brave and bold. Oh how her heart cries for this gallant prince!

“My lord, please let me take a look at your wounds.” Rivet pleaded when Phi fell heavily against a tree, rushing quickly to his side. On some occasion, she had seen Princess Sakura tend to Lord Kiri’s wounds as he comes home from defending the galaxies of Planet Alpha from outside perpetrators... Surely, she’d know how to tend his wounds right?

“Ha! A child wouldn’t know what a bad wound is from a great wound!” exclaimed Phi instead waving her off, vainly attempting to look taller and proud. “A great wound is a mark of great chivalry! Ha ha h--!”

He choked on the last part, his forced laugh rupturing a little more of the already torn muscle on his left abdomen. Nevertheless, little Rivet felt more wounded by his words, a stab of shame and indignance that she felt. It might have shown on her face, because when Phi looked upon her, his face instantly fell solemn.

“Such an ugly sight is my wound. I plea that the lady be spared from the sight of it,” Phi softly said a heartbeat later. Though a pained look he had, the prince’s eyes were ever so gentle, and she felt lightly dazed staring back at it. A subtle smile on the usually loud and boisterous lips came. “Do forgive me, lady Rivet.”

She hastily turned her back on him.

“Do you know that a child always lies?” She asked. She didn’t wait an answer. She can imagine Phi’s patronizing look behind her, just like any adults would have when a child talks of nonsense. At least that she still can have from the prince, despite the least favourable conditions they’re situated in. “But they’re always excused, because they’re but a child, especially when they’re of noble birth.”

Her fist closed tightly on the fabric of her dress. 

“I’ve liked you, my lord. I want to grow-up quickly and show you, my lord, the beautiful lady I shall be.”  


She turned back to him and found his face again. “I’ve truly, truly liked you.”

His mouth was slightly open, like about to say something, but quite lost as to what it is. She sniffed. _It’s getting cold._

“But the child always lies, so you should excuse her, especially when she’s of noble birth.” She smiled and there’s a metallic taste on her lips. It isn’t her right, it’s rude, still she added, “I command you so.”

With that she turned again, and the path before her now appeared blurred. It must be getting dark. She hated the dark, not to mention the surrounding wilderness around them, but she braved herself to take the steps. How could she not? After everything she’ve said?

She’s a child, so foolish, what have had she said? There was warmth that streaked down her cheek only for the briefest of second, for it quickly froze there. She brought a hand to wipe that coldness, and soon wiping her nose with her sleeves. _What a child she is, crying and foolish child she is..._

“My lady,” Phi’s voice called behind her, not long after. She stopped, and urged to calm down the violent hiccups that began as her tears flowed steadier. The prince soon came beside her, and she felt sorry for having him limp after her. 

“Please stay safely behind me. I cannot bear for the life of mine to see you hurt yourself,” he said, a little incredulous. He stooped down on his knees and tried regain his breath. Then he looked up, and Rivet can see his eyes peeking up on her as her head was bowed. “I shall yet to see you grow, Lady Rivet.”

The rescue came shortly after.


End file.
